ABSTRACT The objective of this conference grant request is to provide support for certain aspects of the 2nd annual meeting of the International Society of Neurogastronomy (ISN). ISN is a new society whose composition of scientists, clinicians, nutritionists, food service professionals and chefs naturally predisposes it to focus on translational issues fundamental to how the chemical senses impact human health. The first two specific objectives are to provide a venue and opportunity that brings these groups together and facilitates the synergies that arise when distinctly different fields interact productively. The third specific objective is to attract and stimulate the young scientists that are the future of the field of neurogastronomy. The fourth specific objective is to ensure that this new field embraces a culture of diversity, weaving this principle into its early development by recruiting persons of diverse backgrounds to the conference.